


The Most Important Thing

by MadReader



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Happy, F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadReader/pseuds/MadReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>September 21, today is a very special day for Chloe and Rachel. Why? you may ask, because today is the birthday of a certain hipster brunette, and those two dorks are hell-bent in giving this girl…no scratch that, woman now, the best birthday of her life or die trying. Or at least getting very hurt in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe was checking if they had everything ready for the hella party that she and Rachel had prepared for their sister hipster pirate.

"Well it's all settled, place to party, check, beer and weed, double check, hookers and strippers check and che…"

"Chloe…"

"Sorry mom, just joking."

"Don't worry hon, you know she is joking, right Chloe?"

"Who knows dad, maybe…"

Joyce eyes made her change her tone very quickly.

"Chillax mom!, I am joking."

"Don't worry Joyce, we won't start too much mischief, just enough for Max to get some fun."

"Yeah mom, listen to Rachel, it's just enough for her to get some fun, is not like we are going to start a fire in the party."  _I hope._

"That's  _exactly_   what I am fearing here."

"Come on mom, don't you trust us?"

"Of course we do, I am sure you girls will behave." William said giving a wink to his daughter.

Of course, that didn't mean that he wasn't going to make a call to some of his friends in the police later, asking them to give a look on those three, just to make sure that things didn't get too wild there.

"See, dad trusts us too."

"All right then, I am trusting you two, don't get Max in trouble, okay?"

"Absolutely Joyce."

"Don't worry about it."

"By the way, did you girls finally decided what is going to be her gift?"

"Of course we did, we...Amber what did you buy her again?

"Nice one Price, it was you who was going to buy the gift remember?

"What you are talking about? I never said that.

"Yes you did, dork."

"No I didn't, dumbass."

"Wait, are two telling me that you forgot her birthday gift?"

It was in this very moment that Chloe remembered that, between preparing the party, the important supplies like beer, chips, pizza, and weed, they never actually decided or talked about the most important thing in any birthday party ever:

_The godforsaken gift. What fuck we are going to do now?_

When Joyce realised that it was indeed the case, she wasn't happy to say the least.

"I can't believe you girls managed to forget that!"

"You are right mom, I can't believe you forget either Rachel."

"WHAT?"

"It's really irresponsible..."

"Chloe, fuck of…"

"Language you two."

While Chloe laughed, Rachel gave her a glare that only meant one thing,  _you are hella screwed Price, believe me._

Stopping the glare and starting to getting upstairs to Chloe's room, making a call to someone in her cell phone. she decided to ask her.

"Who are you calling?"

"Help."

"To whom?"

"Hi Kate! hey, could you call everybody here? we need to discuss Max's party."

_Kate...what fuck?_

"Yeah in the Price's house, thanks Kate, I owe you one"

"Okay, why are you calling everybody to my room?"

"Because they can give us an idea about what to buy her."

* * *

 

**30 minutes later in Chloe's room**

Chloe's room was full with everybody who was a friend to Max, after 30 minutes have passed Rachel decided to ask Kate and Victoria.

"So, everybody is here?"

"I think so."

"Thanks again Kate."

"No trouble, but, why you called us?"

"Yeah you know that we didn't finish everything yet, right? what you two want  _now?_ "

"I know Victoria, don't worry about it, we made sure that Max is too high to wake up until 6pm, so we have time.

After Victoria nodded, and Rachel made a double checking to be sure that nobody was missing, she decided to start the emergency reunion.

"Okay guys, we need some help to come up with a amazing gift for Max. Any ideas?"

"Isn't that your jobs?" Taylor and Courtney asked.

"You are not telling us that you forgot that right?" Dana asked in a very angry tone.

"What! no…

"That's exactly what we are saying girls."

"Fucking unbelievable." Victoria (and everybody else) was understandably angry as well.

"Come on dudes! helps us out please?"

Everybody started to think about something, eventually Kate decided to raise her hand, and Rachel asked her.

"Okay Kate, what is your idea?"

"What about a dog?"

"She loves dogs we could buy her that."

"She likes to pats dogs and shit, she never said that she wanted a pet Rachel."

"You are right Chlo, maybe a ring then?"

It was a good suggestion, however Victoria had some words about that.

"No, I already bought her one."

People in the room were surprised, with exception of Kate, like she already knew something that the rest didn't, Of course that Price couldn't hold her tongue now and decided to ask the blondie.

_"Really Tori?"_

"Yeah,  _really_ , any trouble with that punk?"

"It's just...a bit too romantic don't you think?"

Victoria didn't take well that question.

"What the fuck you mean by that?...of...of course not!"  _Right..._

The bluenette was still doubting, Victoria lack of reasons to buy a ring as a birthday gift to Max, were a bit...suspicious to Chloe.  _What fuck?, why she is buying her a ring? and why Kate isn't freaking out? aren't those two a couple?!_

Victoria probably could read minds, since she was looking ready to jump straight at the punk's jugular.

"I am with Kate you fuc..."

"Chill guys, Jesus." Amber decided to intervene before those two girls killed each other. Kate however, didn't like her use of words...

"Rachel..."

"Sorry Kate, Come on people, nobody else has one idea?"

Everybody inside that room was now giving more ideas at the same time, and nobody could filter them, with some many bad suggestions, Chloe decided to organize that mess.

_It's not going to work this way._

"Enough! Okay everybody that has a idea, raise your hand, and we are going to choose alright? great, so let's see…Nathan...wait, who the fuck called you here?"

"This freaking nerd brought me here."

"Warren?"

"You girls did say everybody, that includes him."

"You want to hear me out or not?"

"Alright, cut to the cheese."

"What about you girls getting naked for her, in her room?"

If glares could kill, Nathan would be annihilated right there inside Chloe's room.

Price and Amber had an answer in the tip of their tongues.

"Whatthefuckever.."

"Really Nathan? of all the things you could have suggested, you gave the worst..."

Warren disagreed however.

"As much as I hate to agree, he has a good idea."

Now either someone was glaring or was screaming perverts and other more...unsuitable things to be heard inside a girl's room to both boys.

"You two are her girlfriends or what?"

"We aren't her girlfriends Warren! you idiot, we...Rachel tell him."

"Why are you asking me? okay, we are, well, it's complicated."

"Complicated?"

"Hella complicated."

It's was hard to define those three relationship, they are best friends, close as sisters…but they way the those two were close to Max, suggested something more, much more.

"Right...what about that time you guys almost broke Nathan teeth for kissing Max two months ago?

"He tried to kiss her and she was saying no, what did you expected!.

Nathan snapped immediately, that day was...touchy for him.

"WE WERE IN A THEATRE, WE WERE ACTING YOU FUCKING RETARDS, I TOLD YOU GUYS 30 TIMES ALREADY!"

"Chill the three of you! Jesus Christ!"  _Holy shit Kate!_

Victoria was overly worried as usual for Kate, and she held her hand asking her.

"Kate, are you okay bunny?"  _oh god, are you hella serious?_

"Sorry..."

Nathan and Warren weren't perturbed though and Warren pressed the issue.

"And what about that blood pact?"

Victoria decided to involve herself in the discussion as well.

"Yeah, what hell was that stuff?

"I hella don't remember how that happen Tori."

"We were high as fuck and i asked Frank to...unite us in an old druid blood pact that he read about it once."

Victoria was giving quite a scaring glare to both girls.

"Really Rachel?  _satanic_  shit?

"It's nothing like that! it's an old pagan magic pact that would give us protection or something, we were high dammit!"

"How did you two convince Max to go along with this?" Now Kate was very curious about it too.

"Yeah, I still don't get it how we did that."

"You convinced her to do it Price, because, in your words you said that 'I am hundred percent sure that this nerd doesn't have the lady balls do it.' She said she had, you said she didn't and to prove it you double dared her, and you know that she never backs down from a double dare."

"Oh...now I remember, that was fun…"

"What the fuck..." Nathan and everybody else barely could believe what they just heard.

"Wait Rachel,  _unite us_ , like marriage?"  _Of course Victoria isn't going to let that go._

"It's isn't like that!"

"I am sure that unite us in blood looks very much like pagan marriage for me. Am I right bunny?"

"Well Tori,  _unite us in blood_  would be…"

 _Fuck no, we are_ _**not** _ _discussing this...not without a lot of alcohol and weed involved here._

"ENOUGH! guys we need something,  _now_."

Rachel was very thankful for the interruption.

"Okay, let's think this fast, we don't have all the afternoon."

_What fuck we are going to buy her?_


	2. Chapter 2

**September 21,** **2 am, Amber's residence**

_Wowser,_ that's all that Max could think of the "hella" party that Chloe and Rachel have come up with, it was the wildest birthday party that she ever had, and the gifts that she got were awesome.

Like the silver ring that she was wearing now, engraved with little stags outside, it was a gift from Victoria (she was quite surprised), the set of teacups from Kate (Which both wanted to use tomorrow morning)...and the 10 polaroid cameras that she got from almost everybody else, (Considering she was the new definition of clumsy, she wasn't sure if she should be thankful or insulated) true be told, she only used polaroid cameras, so she shouldn't be surprised.

But the best gift, was from Rachel and Chloe, a polaroid camera that they bought for her.

_I know that I have 10 new cameras, but this_ _**one** _ _was from_ _**them** _ _I am using this one. Speaking of which, they are looking a bit stranger than usual._

Both of them said that the best gift was for the last, she wasn't sure what they had bought beside the camera, but she had some guesses.

_Maybe a dog, I would love a dog, or a rabbit! like kate's, I would love to drink tea with Kate while we discuss about our Rabbits, Alice and Aramis, then we could…_

"No Max, not a dog"  _Ah, come on!_

"I wasn't thinking about that Chloe."

"Sure thing..."

"Believe me, it's better than a dog Max-Pad."

"Hard to know what could surpass a dog Rachel."

"Oh believe us, you are not expecting this." Rachel said, giving a wink to Chloe.

_Okay...what those two are planning now?, every time they plan something unexpected, something always goes wrong._

"Please Rachel, don't tell me it's the  _new_ weed from Frank."

"Nothing like that believe me, now go inside my room and wait a few minutes while we bring your gift."

"Okay then..." going inside Amber's room she couldn't stop thinking.  _What hell have those two come up with now?_

* * *

**Outside Amber's room**

"Okay, are you ready Chloe?"

"Totally."  _not._

"You don't look ready Price."

"Why the fuck are we doing this Rachel?!"

"It's the best idea."

"She loved that camera we bought her!"

"And she loved the other 9 cameras as well. No, we are going to give her the best gift ever, so don't you dare to back down now Price."

"You really think she is going to like this?"

"She is going to love this. Besides it's not like we are going to sleep with Max, right?"

"I...I...what?"

"God you are such dork, I am joking you blue dork."

"Speaks the dork queen."

"Believe me she probably going to try…something with us.

"Something like?"

"Like kissing me or feel your breast, you know."

"Rachel, It's Max, she is not goin..."

"Exactly, she is going to die of shame the next minutes after she tries, but she going to have fun anyway, then, after that, we are going to hit that imported weed that Frank gave us, and we three are gonna laugh of this moment together, while high with the best of Frank's weed, okay?"

"Okay, let's do this, after all, what could go wro..."

"Don't, everytime you say what could go wrong, everything starts going wrong, last time you said that, a freaking E3 tornado appeared out of nowhere!"

"Please, it didn't even hit the town, it was all Alyssa fault anyway, you know she is a doombringer."

"She wasn't even in this state!"

"Shut up and let's do this before I give up."

"Wait! one last thing before we do this."

"What now?"

"Don't say anything that involves the words: 'dare', 'i am sure she is not', or 'double', especially  _double_."

"Why?"

"Because you two are going to start a fight and I am pretty sure that you are going to dare her to do something, and unless you  _really_ want this to end with us sleeping with her…Don't. Dare. Her."

"Okay, okay, I get it, I am not daring her to do anything."

"Or saying any of those words."

"Or saying any of those words, happy now?"

"Happy, let's do this."

After opening the door and standing side by side, Max was turning around.

"Finally, why the hell you guys took so long..."

Standing side by side at Rachel's doorstep, naked and beautiful were Rachel Dawn Amber and Chloe Elizabeth Price, her best friends pirates for life.

It was in this exact moment that Max was going through 50 tones of pink and embarrassment at this point,  _What?_

"What..Wait...you..this..what?!"

"Don't you think we look good Max?"

"I don't think she can speak Rachel."

"What you girls are doing..."

"It's your gift Max."

"Don't you think we look hella hot?"

"Yes…but..."  _is this a fucking joke?_

"You don't want to try something with us dude?"

"We could start with a kiss if you want."

_They can't be cereal._

"Guys...what is this, a joke?"

"No dude we are…"

"Because if this is a joke,  _it isn't funny._ "

Now Max was getting enraged and embarrassed, which was a good sign for them to stop, which thankfully they did.

"Sorry Max, we should have know you wouldn't want to do this." Rachel looked very sad that their plans were for nothing, while Chloe looked a mix of relief for not doing anything that could screw their friendship up, but sad that they couldn't come up with a better gift for their best friend.

"Yeah, sorry dude, it was dumb."

_Holy dog, they were cereal here._

"I never said that I don't to want do this."

"Listen Max, me and Chloe we…wait,  _you want this?_  For real?

"You are hella sure?"

"I never thought about actually doing this with someone one day, I mean who would want to be with me right?"

"Maxie…"

"Dude we…"

"It was always us against the world, if I was ever going to do this, then why not with you two? I love you two, I always have.

"If you two want to do this with me one day, then I will, no, I want to do this, but let's take things slow, okay?

Rachel was fighting tooth and nail to not cry...Chloe however.

"Chloe, don't cry."

"Why did you have to say stuff like that? now I am freaking mushy, just like Rachel."

"Shut up Chloe!"

* * *

**After 5 minutes of mushy stuff later.**

"Can you girls now explain, why you two decided that getting naked for me, was a good idea?"

"We tried to come up with the perfect gift for you, but Chloe…"

"But  _RACHEL..._ "

"Screw you Price, it's not my fault that..."

"It is your fault, you…"

"Punk."

"Dumbass."

"Stop it! who gave you this idea in the first place?"

"Nathan and Warren." Both have decided to rat them out.

_I am going to kill those two bros tomorrow._

"Please Max don't be mad, Chloe and I, we were really out of options here, but we gonna do anything you want."

"Like what?"

"i don't know...striptese?"

"What fuck Rachel?!"

"Yes Price, if Max want's a striptese from us, we are doing it!"

"So...you guys are hella cereal about this?"

"Yeah, me and Amber...we are cereal."

Looking at her new polaroid camera and back to them, Max was thinking very hard about something that they could do together… _There is something that I wanted to try._

In this moment, she couldn't resist giving the trademark smile of the Caulfields, that type of smile meant only one thing…

"Maxaroni...what she is thinking Chloe?"

"Shit, I know what this smile means."

"What?"

"That smile means 'I am up to no good' smile. It means we are hella screwed."

"Not really..."

Both girls have freezed in that room when she spoke, and gave a look at those two girls with that wicked Maxine Caulfield smile in her face.

A smile that was infamous in the whole Arcadia Bay.

"So you two want to give me the best birthday gift ever, am I right?"

"Yeah" both said that with conviction.

" _Anything_  I ask?"

"Yeah..." Both have spoke slowly (and with less conviction) in unison.

"Perfect." the smile was growing even more.

_Oh man, I am going to have so much fun._


	3. Chapter 3

**During the best gift of Chloe and Rachel to Max. Outside Rachel's room.**

Victoria was wandering through Rachel's house looking for a bathroom that wasn't either occupied or beyond use now,  _I will probably never find one._  being a bit drunk certainly didn't help her search.

During the wandering she was thinking about her marriage and her bride.  _Victoria Marsh or Marshchase, I need to think in a name for us, but which one? Maybe I should ask Taylor and Courtney for some names._

In a few months she was going to marry her, one way or another, she already had the best women for the job, Taylor and Courtney, Kate had Max for it as well.

The silver ring she gifted Max was not only because it was her birthday, but a thanks for helping Victoria and Kate being together, her bunny was going to ask Maxine to be her best woman during their tea in the morning,  _if she wakes up that's it, she must be high with her two punk dork girlfriends by now._

While those two would deny as much as they could, everybody with half a brain in Blackwell knew that both dorks were in love with Max and each other,  _Discretion is the one thing that those two fail at, and an epic fail at that._

What was unknown to her and the rest however, was the Caulfield thoughts in the matter, nobody knew if she felt the same, and her two 'bff' were incapable to tell Max about their true feelings.

_Price doesn't have the guts to tell her, in fact, she is too chickenshit to try in the first place, for all her punk bravado she is a dork at heart. And Amber would probably be direct and recite some french poetry and kiss her like some romantic idiot at love, or worse, actually do what Nathan suggested and get naked for her with Price._

She snorted at such absurd.

_Please Chase, they are not that insane enough to try._

Interrupting her thoughts, she heard some voices behind a door, getting closer at it, she decided that she could knock and ask where was the bathroom.

"Wowser, I am tired."  _Wait, isn't that Max?_

"Yeah me too, you are tireless Maxie."  _Rachel?_

"That's hella true."

Coming to the conclusion that this was likely the door to Rachel's room, she thought about going her way, but she was interested in this conversation now, and she was never going to find the bathroom without help anyway, so...

"Where did you learn those mad skills, Mad Max? it was professional what you did with us."

_What are those three talking about?_

"You two are exaggerating, I wasn't that good."

"We are hella serious Caulfield, what you did with us was professional, you know, the type that you see in a professional porno."

"Shut up Price!"

Victoria was a mix of surprised, confused, and feeling herself blushing at what she was just hearing.

Wait, they didn't really follow through with Nathan's and Warren's plan, right? did they do it what I think they…"

"What you are doing Victoria?"

Of course she was going to be interrupted  _ **Now**_ , when the story was getting good by Dana, Juliet and Kate  _My sweet cinnamon roll._

"Oh nothing just...you know looking for a bathroom."

Dana was not convinced "In Rachel's room?"

"I was going to knock and ask them where it was."

"With you ear in the door?" Juliet decided to involve herself in the talk, grinning as Dana now.

"I wasn't eavesdropping…"

Dana interrupted her before she started a long debate with an even longer list of arguments about why she wasn't eavesdropping like some creep stalker, she wasn't Warren.

"Chill Victoria, we are joking, besides, the only bathroom that could be used has Taylor and Courtney inside doing god...I mean who knows what."

"I can't believe it."

"Yeah, who knew they liked…"

"No, I can believe that, what I can't believe is that I can't find a bathroom, first Max and her two girlfriends and now..."

"Wait Tori, what do you mean by Max  _girlfriends?"_  Kate was confused by Tori's words, she was saying that with a certainty that they were a official couple now.

"Oh, apparently Max had received her special gift from her two 'BFF'."

"What do you mean?" Juliet was a bit confused as Kate now, but realization was slowing making it in Dana's face.

"Wait, you don't mean that..."

"Yes, it's is exactly what you are all thinking."

The shock in their faces would have been a golden shot to be taken, in times like this, Victoria regretted not taking a page of Max's book and broughting a camera with her all the time as well to take a picture.

Dana was the first to break the silence.

"No way! I gotta heard this."

"And I gotta to record this." Juliet add it.

The looks she received made Juliet stop for a second.

"Why are you girls looking to me like that?"

"I wouldn't record this talk if I was you Watson." Victoria answered her question.

"Why? are you girls telling me that it wouldn't be funny?"

"No, but think very well about the consequences of this action in the next few hours if Rachel and Chloe hear about this." Kate's tone, which was pretty much saying " _you are dead girl walking if you try,"_  made her reconsider this course of action.

"Alright guys, maybe we should go downstairs then." Juliet was feeling a certain...dread now.

"What are you talking about? we are totally hearing this, we are not going to record it, but nothing is going to make us missing this." Dana said and Kate gave a grin to Juliet to easy her before she was gone to the whole terror trip, Juliet was grinning back now.

With their ears at the door they were listening to the talk now.

"So, you really think I was professional?"

"Yeah dude, totally."

"Not pornografic though, it was like...artistic, I felt like I was a muse under you eyes."

" _Oh my god they really did it?"_  Dana couldn't believe it, this talk was finally happening.

"Rachel how much did you baked already?" Max was laughing.

"No Max, Rachel is right, you think too low of yourself sometimes, I mean it was artistic as fuck what you did with us...

" _Max beats you 10 out 10 in the bed Dana."_ Juliet said grinning.

" _What you are talking about?"_

" _I believe that no one ever said you were an artist in bed."_

" _Screw you Watson."_

" _Anytime you want."_  Dana just answered this with a flip and Juliet was with a bigger grin now.

Victoria was a bit curious about this talk.

" _How would you know anyway?"_

" _We tell everything to each other, I tell Dana and she tells me."_

" _I am trying to listen, can you three shut it now?"_ Kate decided to interrupt this talk so they could stop losing parts of the conversation every time they started to discuss.

Turning their focus to the door.

"You probably the only photographer that is worth a damn in Blackhell."

_Thanks Price, you bitch._

"That's not fair Chloe, Kate and Vic…"

"Max stop it, Chloe and I, we think that you are the best, everybody in that college sucks in photograph, you rule though, and anyone who gives a look at the photos you took of me and Chloe this night would agree with us...you gonna make the world bow someday Max."

"And you two are going be at my side?"

"Forever Max."

"That's right, we are never leaving you."

" _Wow...I am feeling a bit guilt in hearing this, it's is so private, so personal you know."_  Kate was feeling a bit guilty at eavesdropping like this, but then again she would be lying to herself if she said that she wasn't having fun.

" _I think It's romantic."_

" _You are a romantic Ward?"_

" _Come on Victoria, it's is romantic, don't you think Kate?"_

" _I am just happy for Max."_

" _I guess you are right Dana, Max deserves this."_

" _Wait, she took pictures too?! holy shit, she did it with two girls and took pictures of the sex? I am impressed."_ Watson was indeed impressed by Max actions, she was proving herself bolder and bolder by the night, maybe she should interview her someday?

" _I am impressed that Kate isn't stopping them."_  Dana added, giving a grin to Kate.

" _Well...technically they are just fulfilling their marital rights and duties tonight."_

Neither Dana or Juliet understood what they just heard.

" _Kate, they are not married."_

" _Yeah, Dana is right, when did they get married by the way?"_  Juliet was laughing at the thought.

" _Frank married them last month."_

" _What are talking about Kate?"_

" _I asked Rachel for the name of the book that Frank used for his 'blood pact', it is a Irish book about the history of pagan marriages. and there is a part in the book that is a guide in how to make one, so Max is just doing her duty."_

And clearly enjoying it a lot. Victoria thought to add but decided that for the sake of her relationship, and not wanting to face the glare of her fierce bunny, she holded her tongue in it is place.

" _Do they even know that they are married now?"_  Dana asked.

" _I think that we can tell them tomorrow morning when they wake up."_

" _Maybe we should have bought them weddings gifts as well Tori?"_

" _I think we can come up with something."_  she smiled to Kate then and she returned with an even more beautiful smile.

"I am so happy that we are your first ones to do this Maxie, it is amazing."

"Hella amazing."

"Actually...this isn't my first time."

The silence was absolute now, they barely had time to register Max's words right.

_What. The. Fuck._

"Wow" was the only thing that Kate could add while Dana and Juliet were just there gaping.

"Bullshit."

"No way."

"I am cereal, I hella did this before."

" _Okay, now it's is my mission in life to talk with Max and know all the details of her sex life."_ Dana would talk with Max about this, whatever she liked or not now.

"Fuck this shit, who was it? Who do we have to kill?"

"Chloe stop being dramatic for a seco…

"Don't tell me it was Warren, I am not going to be beaten by that…

"Chloe..."

"I swear to dog, I am going to beat the shit out of him."

"Chloe stop, Max is right, we should let her finish first, before judging anyone."

"Thank you Rachel."

"Then we are going to hunt Warren and Nathan."

"What fuck they have to do with this?"

"I don't know I just want to beat the shit out of someone and both boys can realize my wishes."

"Hella yes! We are going to kick their asses for stealing our moment with Max."

" _Maybe we should warn Warren and Nathan before those two kill them?"_  Kate was worrying that both girls may be serious in this moment. Victoria tried to reassure her.

" _I am sure they are going to be okay" In heaven soon enough._

"Come on Max, it was Warren wasn't?"

"It wasn't Warren."

"Nathan then?" Rachel decided to join the guessing game.

"I should have blow his balls the second he suggested..."

"Not a boy."

"WHAT!" was everybody reaction from the inside the door from outside it (but lower of course)

Chloe was clinging in a hopeless dream that it wasn't what Max meant when she said it wasn't a boy.

"Okay, then a dog..."

"No Chlo."

"Maybe a cat then?"

"No Chel."

Needless to say the girls outside the door were trying  _not_ to think in any animal and Max for their own sanity and stomachs...

" _God, this so fucking gross, are they so fucking desperate for christ sake?"_

" _I am just trying not to think about Max and..."_

" _That's okay Katie."_

"It was a girl, two years ago..."

" _There is no way that the hipster of Blackwell, got laid before any of us."_  Juliet voiced her doubts about Max words quite loud, luckily for them, nobody heard, however Dana wasn't going to let that slide for her best friend.

" _Can you shut up Juliet? I want to hear this."_

" _Sorry..."_

"When I was with my parents to my uncle and his wife wedding, I was so excited to take some pictures of them, but I tripped the stairs, I broke my camera and my leg."

"I was so mad, and I was crying but then...I met this girl, she was so gorgeous and kind she asked if I was okay, then she just sited at my side, she hugged me and calmed me down, we start talking and even though I lost the wedding, I couldn't take my eyes from her, I mentioned Photograph and she just gave me her digital camera, she didn't even mind! then one thing let to another, I wanted to practice my photograph and I asked her if she would let me take some pictures of her..."

" _This is so romantic, you know like those movies?"_ Ward and the rest of the girls were thinking the same thing.

" _Yeah…why I can't have someone that sweet?_

" _You want a girl Watson?"_  Victoria asked.

" _Hell, as long it is someone sweet like that girl that Max mentioned, I am sold, it could even be Dana..."_

" _Really?"_ Dana was a bit surprised that the talk was going to this direction.

" _If you weren't so salty of course."_  and it returned to it's original course.

" _Bite me Juliet."_

" _Don't tempt me…"_  the girls were almost laughing now...with exception of Kate who was quite pale, Victoria noticed and took her hand asking her.

" _Kate, bunny, is everything alright? you look so pale, you want to go to the bathroom?"_

" _I...Tori, I need to tell you something..."_

" _Don't worry I am throwing Taylor and Courtney out of the bathroom, they can fuck outside if they want so much..."_

" _No you don't understand I..."_

Whatever Kate wanted to tell Victoria would have to wait however, since Rachel was still talking.

"Wow, she must be really something Max, so, after this, what happened next?"

"Did she drop you dude? because if she did I am going to kick her..."

"She didn't drop me Chloe, she told me she was in love with someone else, I understood...well not  _really,_ kinda because I didn't think me and her would work out, but I didn't know why, eventually she told me which girl she was in love with, and not only I was okay with it, I decided to help both of them to be together, and I am happy for both of them since she is my friend as well."

"And..." both girls were expecting an answer.

"I met two beautiful girls, they are my best friends, one is a blue tree punk dork, and the other is a sweet poetic romantic dork, both are troublemakers, give me headaches everytime...and I love both of them."

"Dude I am getting mushy again, stop, pleaseeee."

"The Caulfield's have no mercy Chloe, they are killers."

"That we are."

"Alright but do we know this girl at least?"

"You do actually, It is Kate."

Victoria was feeling cold now, and angry wouldn't describe her feelings at all.

_What, this, this can't be..._

Kate couldn't be more paler and desperate for Victoria's attention than now.

" _Victoria I NEED to say something to you_ _ **now**_ _, can we please go to the bathroom?"_

" _Why didn't you tell me?"_ Victoria said this in such a hurted tone, one that broke kate's heart in a hundred pieces.

" _Tori, it isn't what you are thinking, what I have felt for her was never love, I was going to tell you tomorrow morning with you and Max."_

" _But Maxine..."_

" _It isn't what you are thinking we never..."_

Unfortunately for Maxine Caulfield, her next words would seal her fate.

"...I am going to invite Kate do this again, maybe tomorrow morning as my earlier wedding gift to her and Victoria, Maybe I should invite Victo…

" **WHAT!** "

In this exact moment, any possible word that could stop Victoria were pretty much throw out of the window, Victoria Chase was  _ballistic_  and desired only one thing now after Max betrayed her in such way.

_I AM GOING TO KILL THAT WHORE._

Victoria kicked the door and passing through it, hell was walking with her...

* * *

**Inside Rachel's room, 10 minutes before Victoria has gone ballistic.**

"Max I can't hold this any longer."

"Just one more minute, you are doing great Chloe."

_I just need one more shot and we can rest._

After three minutes trying to keep her pose Max finally took the shot that was in her modest opinion, perfect.

"Okay guys, we can rest now."

Sighing quite deeply the three girls just dropped at the bed.

"Wowser, I am tired."

"Yeah me too, you are tireless Maxie."

"That's hella true."

"Where did you learn those mad skills, Mad Max? it was professional what you did with us".

"You two are exaggerating, it wasn't that good."

"We are hella serious Caulfield, what you did with us was professional, you know, the type that you see in a professional porno."

"Shut up Price!" she immediately threw a pillow at the punk's face, the three girls laughing at the scene.

Rachel decided to take Chloe's side.

"You have to admit Max, those photos you took of us were quite… _erotic,_ don't you think?"

Max was blushing...but true be told the photos she took were quite sensual when she thought about it, she was surprised that she decided to go for it, when she asked them to make nude modeling for her, Chloe was bit shy at first, but with Rachel and Max support she committed fully to her photos, and Max had to say those photos of both girls were the best photos she ever shot at her life.

She just stayed there thinking  _Best gift ever..._

After a minute staying quiet she needed to ask them something, to confirm her thoughts.

"So, you really think I was professional?"

"Yeah dude, totally."

"Not pornografic though, it was like...artistic, I felt like I was a muse under you eyes."

_Please, it wasn't that good..._

"Rachel how much did you baked already?" it was quite absurd for her,  _artistic?_

Chloe took Rachel side immediately, neither girl would permit Max to not believe in herself again now.

"No Max, Rachel is right, you think too low of yourself sometimes, I mean it was artistic as fuck what you did with us, those pictures you took were truly art."

Max didn't say anything she just took the joint that Rachel offered her and thought about their words…

_Of course they would think this Max, they always took your side when you needed, but the way the say it, it is like for them I am the greatest photographer alive._

"You probably the only photographer that is worth a damn in Blackhell." Chloe decided to add more of her thoughts in the matter.

Max wouldn't let that stand, there was a lot of talented people in Blackwell and they deserved some praise as well.

"That's not fair Chloe, Kate and Vic…"

"Max stop it, Chloe and I, we think that you are the best, everybody in that college sucks in photograph, you rule though, and anyone who gives a look at the photos you took of me and Chloe this night would agree with us...you gonna make the world bow someday Max."

Max only needed to ask one question now, she couldn't do this without those two.

"And you two are gonna be at my side?"

And they next words were said without a second thought.

"Forever Max."

"That's right, we are never leaving you."

"I...wouldn't do this with anyone else, I..."

Both of them just hugged her and Max decided to just enjoy the moment.

But Chloe would obviously ruin it…

"So Max, when to we go to the next base?"

"Really Che? for reals? you couldn't just holded your tongue in it's place? or at least in other parts..." Chloe blushed quite hard at that and was angry at Rachel for the forbidden use of her nickname.

"That's not fair, you know that I hate when you call me Che."

"Oh come on  _Che..._ you don't like it? don't ruin the moment next time." Amber was relentless now.

"Please  _Chel_ , our moment would be used to write  _another_ mushy french poetry that you love to write, you hopeless poet." Now those two would start a fight  _again._

"Take that back Price!"

"Make me!"

"Enough, both of you! Rachel you are going to make this french poetry, I am going to play it with my guitar and you Chloe are going to singing it, deal?"

"Wow, letting your inner punk rock girl out, Punk-Max?" Rachel was quite aroused.

"Punk-Max, are you cereal?"

"It is a cool nickname isn't Chloe?"

"Hella cool, I kinda like this one." And now they had a new name to call her.

_Why I am not surprised._

"I am so happy that we are your first ones to do this Maxie, it is amazing."

"Hella amazing."

"Actually...this isn't my first time."

Rachel and Chloe just looked at Max and said simultaneous.

"Bullshit."

"No way."

"I am cereal, I hella did this before."

Chloe was felling a very simply desire now, beat the shit out of someone that wasn't inside this room.

"Fuck this shit, who was it? Who do we have to kill?"

"Chloe stop being dramatic for a seco…

"Don't tell me it was Warren, I am not going to be beaten by that…"

Warren's life expectation, was becoming lower the longer the seconds passed, Max tried to calm her stormy bluenette before she jumped a window and hunted Warren down.

But Rachel agreed with Chloe in that matter and the two have come to the conclusion that Warren and Nathan were rivals that would be crushed before their feets.

"Hella yes! We are going to kick their asses for stealing our moment with Max."

Those two didn't knew what to think beyond three words, Warren, Nathan and kill.

Max needed to stop them  _now_ before they got out of that room.

"Not a boy."

And so Max explained what happened two years ago with Kate, how she took shots of her, had a crush on her, and eventually decided to help both her and Victoria to be together, and told them why it would never work out between her and Kate since Max unknowing already had someone for her.

Rachel and Chloe were now a bit worried, if it was a boy there would be no trouble, but... _Kate_ was a whole new matter, they wouldn't hunt her down like a bunch of psychos and how the fuck would they compete with  _Kate Marsh_ of all people.

"Wait, Kate?! oh god we just threaten to kill her!"

"Chillax you two, I know you weren't cereal, besides we never kissed or anything it was just a crush."

Chloe was a bit nervous about it however.

"You hella sure?"

"I hella swear."

"Alright then, wow, who would say that this would be happening right?"

"Yeah, but I am going to invite Kate do this again, maybe tomorrow morning as my earlier wedding gift to her and Victoria, Maybe I should invite Victo…"

" **WHAT!** "

The Shout was so long and terrifying, that when the door opened and revealed a very,  _very_ _ **very**_ angry Victoria Chase, the only thing she remembered was a scream, and a face that was full of rage.

* * *

**Two minutes later**

Max was with the worst of headaches, yet she could still hear voices…

"You fucking self-whore, You betrayed me! WHY!"

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OUT OF HER!"

"BRING ON PRICE! LET'S SEE IF YOU AND YOUR SLUT CAN..."

" **IT'S OVER!** "

The shout was heard in the entire house, so loud in fact that even Victoria managed to stop herself, being released from Dana and Juliet grasp, Victoria was now paying attention to it's source...which was Kate Marsh.

"I never slept with her Victoria, she only had a crush. And. That's. It.

_What the..._

"But she just said that..."

"She took pictures of me because she asked Tori, I was never naked."

"But..."

"Tori, We didn't even kiss, when I saw that she had crush on me I told her about you, and she is the reason that we are together now, and you know it."

"Bunny..."

"I love you Tori, I always had and I always will, can you please calm down now?"

Hugging Victoria who was crying hard, Kate was just reassuring her, both whispering I love you to each other.

"The fuck just happened?" Chloe didn't have any words that could describe this insanity. Rachel however had an idea about what happened.

"Those four were thinking we slept with Max."

"This is ridiculous, who the fuck thinks this, this isn't a fucking porn movie or hentai, this real life! what fuck!."

"Sorry guys we thought that Max had slept with Kate as well, and Victoria..." Dana tried (and failed) to explain the mess that just happened.

"Honestly Victoria I swear to god how can somebody be so..." Chloe would say more, but Kate's eyes were deep at Chloe's soul, daring her to try it, to say something more about her golden rose, if she was brave enough to face her wrath...which Price would have to admit to herself that she would chickenshit from this dare, after all she wants to live, thank you very much.

"We even thought that Max had slept with a do..." Dana elbowed Juliet before she said something utterly stupid that would garanty their deaths this night, which thankfully Juliet got the message after seeing and  _feeling_ the glares of Amber and Price.

"What were you saying Juliet?" Rachel asked  _kindly_.

"Yeah I don't think I heard that right dude." Chloe was more direct.

"Never, never mind, nothing important really."

Deciding it was time, Max tried to get up.

"What…"

Rachel was at her side holding her.

"Max! Chloe come here! she has just wake up, the rest though can the get fuck out of my house, right now."

"...I never slept with anyone, are you girls fucking cereal?"

"Maxine! I am so, so, so sorry please I didn't mean it." For what she could see Victoria really regretted hitting her in the face.

However Rachel and Chloe were less forgiving.

"I just told you four to get out, are you fucking deaf?"

"Rachel she didn't mean..."

"Do you think we give a fuck Kate?" Chloe would show no mercy.

"She just..."

Max had enough of this.

"Can everybody shut the fuck up! please?"

Everybody was quiet now.  _Finally, Dog, what a birthday amirite?_

"Victoria I don't know why you decided to punch me in the face, but don't worry, I am pretty sure it was a misunderstanding right?"

"Yes! Totally I..."

"So, can we please just get over it and sleep, I am hella tired and I have a hella headache now, come on it's over, forgive and forget, right Kate?"

"You are totally right Max."

"Okay Maxie, then you girls can sleep in one of the rooms, so don't worry about it."

"Goodnight Max, I promise we gonna explain everything tomorrow morning during tea time."

"And I promise I am going to buy you three some weddings gifts."

"Wait, Wedding?"  _Whose wedding?_

Dana and Juliet were laughing at the question.

"Good night Maxine!"

"Good night…so what did just happen?"

"I don't know but this was a strange birthday."

"The best birthday."

"You really think so Max?"

"I am sure."

"Max is right Rachel, this was the best birthday we threw for her...but weeding gifts?"

"I didn't get that part either."

_I don't remember marrying either of them...right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys and gals I have finally finished (probably) my little humorus fic, I hope you like it, and have some fun reading it, so if you have any suggestions, constructive criticism, or just want to give some compliments I will be more than happy to read them :)
> 
> To everybody who read it, reviewed, followed and favorite this fic, thank you very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys and gals this is my attempt at humor and a bit of romance for good measure so I hope you like what you read.
> 
> Hope you like and comment :)


End file.
